


Magic Words

by iishiizu



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 14:36:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18662365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iishiizu/pseuds/iishiizu
Summary: i'm still not a good writer but i'm just... very affectionate, and 'my wife' is... So Good......





	Magic Words

Mira’s head is spinning, blood rushing to her face like a tsunami to the shore. She had prepared for this, spent many – too many – nights thinking this over, training up her resistance to this; but there she is, completely open and vulnerable to this _merciless_ spell. Erza doesn’t seem to be faring any better, face buried in a pillow as she curls up on the bed. Mira can see steam rising from beneath her hair.

She flops down next to her partner, too shaky to stand any longer and reaches for Erza’s hand – for support. And with the exception of the flustered breathing they’re desperately trying to even out, it’s quiet.

Mira speaks first, a small smile on her lips, “Can you say that again?”

Erza chuckles, pulling her head out of her emotional support pillow and pushing herself onto her elbows. “I love you.”

“And the bit after?”

“My wife.”

The dizziness hits again, though lighter this time and Mirajane pushes Erza’s elbows away to hear her startled ‘ah!’ and pull her into an embrace. Her wife. _Wife!_ She feels giddy.

“Now do you have something to say to me, after you so rudely knocked away my support?”

“I’m sorry?”

“And?”

Mirajane kisses Erza’s forehead, trailing down the side of her face before whispering ‘I love you’ against her lips. It’s a good night.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm still not a good writer but i'm just... very affectionate, and 'my wife' is... So Good......


End file.
